


Fen'Harel enansal

by SkilledWarriorKiwi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children being disobedient, Demons, F/M, Magic, Pining, Post game ending, Post-Canon, Protective Parents, The Fade, The Inquistion, Wolves, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledWarriorKiwi/pseuds/SkilledWarriorKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10859.html?thread=45916779#t45916779">DA meme.</a></p>
<p>"Shortly after Corypheus is defeated and Solas disappears Lavellan realizes she's pregnant. After some internal debate, she decides to keep the child, despite the scandal that would ensue. </p>
<p>Solas, being what he is, watches over Lavellan and finds out almost immediately that he is to be a father, and yet, he cannot return and be with them. So he does the next best thing - he watches over them, making sure they're safe, pining after the family he cannot have. </p>
<p>The sex of the child is up to fill anon. Go wild, anon!</p>
<p>tl;dr: Solas cannot be with his beloved and their child and watches over them from a distance, both in reality and in their dreams, using wolves and taking wolf form himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fen'Harel enansal

Kiri had never been afraid of wolves.

Even as a young child and listening to the mournful howls of the hundred-strong pack outside Skyhold she'd never felt any fear. Instead she felt an odd sense of comfort every time she could hear the pack's yelps and howls when they lingered too close to the keep. When she was younger she would occasionally watch the wolves prowl the icy slopes from the battlements, watching the beasts play and frolic in the snow. 

She did ask her mother about the wolf pack when she was six years old, curious about their origins after hearing the eerie howls during a night of the new moon.

"They just moved in a few months after Corypheus died," her mother said, "We don't really know where they came from. But they've never harmed anyone traveling here. As far as I know they only prey upon the mountain goats and the stray bandit. But all the same I don't want you going outside alone, just in case."

Kiri didn't know who this 'Coryoctopus' was, but from then on she decided she liked wolves.

It was because of this Kiri felt no need to tell her mother about the wolf she'd seen in her dreams within the Fade for as long as she could remember.

After all, her six-year-old mind had reasoned, the wolves had protected them while awake so why wouldn't they protect her while she was asleep?

Kiri had always been aware of the wolf prowling around the background of her dreams; when she frolicked in the misty grounds of the Fade Val Royeaux she could see the form of a shaggy-haired white wolf loping through the empty stores. When her dreams took the shape of the markets in Redcliffe the wolf watched over her from the ruined remains of the windmill. Every time she tried to approach the beast however it would shield away and vanish into the mist. Kiri assumed it was shy so she learned to give it space.

The first time she ever saw the wolf close up was on the night she met the demon.

Kiri didn't like remembering that night; it was after her mother had shouted at her after catching Kiri painting on the walls in the Library. Kiri didn't understand why her mother had been so upset- the walls had already been painted on, so why was her doing it so wrong? -but her mother had just gotten angrier when Kiri tried to explain. Their fighting had caught the attention of Uncle Varric who'd been in the throne room at the time writing a new draft and he attempted to intervene, trying to stop the yelling between the two angry elves.

Instead Kiri just burst into tears and fled to her room, running past her irate mother and distressed Uncle and making sure to slam the door shut as she left.

The young elf had cried herself to sleep that night, hugging the toy wolf Bull had given her for her sixth birthday tightly to her chest as she sobbed until sleep finally stopped her tears.

She was still crying as the swirling mist of the Fade, curled up on a mimicry of her bed perched upon the tip of a sunflower-covered hill. The sky was a swirling vortex of green and floating onyx towers. Kiri sniffled as she slowly eased herself up on the bed, wiping at her now-dry eyes. As the young elf looked around she suddenly noted she wasn't alone. 

But this time instead of a large white wolf it was a tall beautiful woman wearing a flowing white dress cinched in amethysts standing patiently a few feet away. Kiri at first felt afraid, remembering all her mother's warnings about demons lurking within the Fade but then angrily shook her head and clutched her wolf tighter to her chest, her long hair falling across her face. Her mother was mean and probably wrong about this as well. She probably just wanted to yell at her for no reason.

So instead Kiri asked the pretty lady what she was doing and the woman smiled at her and said she felt Kiri's unhappiness and only wanted to help.

For a brief moment Kiri could've sworn the woman had long curling horns sprouting from her brow and her skin had flickered to a deep purple but Kiri dismissed it as a trick of the Fade and the young elf asked how the lady could help. After all, maybe she was a nice spirit like Cole.

This time the lady sat down on the bed, still smiling so prettily, and said she'd be able to make it so Kiri was never unhappy again. She'd be able to make Kiri strong and powerful enough to do whatever she pleased and her mother could yell all she wanted.

Kiri had eagerly bounced up and down on the bed; be away from her mother's yelling and nagging? That sounded great! 

She said as much to the pretty lady and the woman smile grew brighter and offered an elegantly ringed hand, saying all Kiri needed to do was take it and she'd never be bossed around again. Kiri liked that idea and put down her toy wolf, intending to take the nice lady's hand.

Before Kiri could take the woman's hand a ferocious snarling split the air and a massive furred shape sprang right across the bed, soaring right over Kiri and teeth going right into the woman's shoulder like knives, flinging her away from the young girl. Kiri let out a small scream of shock as the white wolf's sharp fangs tore one of the arms right off the woman, whose scream turned into a unnatural high pitched shriek.

Kiri remained frozen on the bed, eyes wide and fingers digging into the fabric of her toy wolf as she snatched it up as the massive white one before her snarled, its fur flicking from snowy white to pitch black as if chased the woman further down the slope. With a shriek the woman twisted and shifted into some demonic _thing_ before two rows of sword-like teeth snapped shut on her throat and with a brutal twist of the wolf's jaws her head was torn from her body.

The woman's body twitched for a few moments before melting into the ground like putrid wax. The great white wolf snarled at the dissolving remains, ears flat and long teeth bared before relaxing slowly, fur slowly going back to stark white.

Kiri didn't notice. Instead she just curled into herself, wanting to cry; she'd been wrong, it wasn't a nice spirit like Cole. Instead it was a demon and it just proved she was wrong. The child nearly started crying again, feeling even worse.

Instead a large wet nose snuffled at her face, causing her to jolt upright and fall backwards onto the bed out of surprise. Kiri gave the wolf an annoyed glare as she sat back up, but allowed the wolf sniff at her. She wasn't scared of the wolf, not even after watching it tear the woman apart as if she'd been a ragdoll; instead she guessed it was just making sure the mean lady hadn't hurt her.

She told the wolf she was fine and was surprised when it seemed to understand her; she liked wolves but she knew they weren't Mabari smart. But maybe this one was? After all, its blue eyes were so bright and friendly. She felt like she could trust it.

So she didn't shove the wolf away as it hopped up onto the bed and curled protectively around her. Instead she was just happy it wasn't being shy anymore and promptly burrowed into the warm thick fur of its side. The wolf was big; even bigger than her mother's Wild Hart mount and was able to curl itself right around her like a warm furry rug.

Kiri didn't mind. She felt safe.

-

Kiri woke after that night and found her mother waiting for her downstairs. She was still upset with her mother, but Kiri was a lot less angry after Ellana told her over breakfast about the walls within the Library and how it'd been Kiri's father who painted them during the whole Rift crisis. Kiri felt conflicted about this; on one hand she never knew her father and on the other she knew she'd upset her mother because she hadn't asked first. She may not know him but her mother still loved him. But Kiri remembered her dream, so instead she asked if she could paint on the walls in her own bedroom and her mother smiled and told her they could go buy some paint from the market after breakfast.

The first thing Kiri painted on her wall was a white wolf.

-

Years slowly drifted past and Kiri grew up in Skyhold under the careful watch of her mother and her trusted council. She learned more about her mother's adventures, finally remembering who that Cory person was whom her mother fought. At first she thought Uncle Varric had been exaggerating about the tale of her mother capturing and taming a High Dragon to fight the evil Magister's dragon but apparently that had been true, same with her mother meeting Ancient Elves and killing the crazy Magister-darkspawn man thing after the sky split open and demons showed up.

She learned the stories behind the trophies within the room leading to her mother's bedroom; the massive skulls of dragons she'd hunted down and slain; The tusks of giants her mother had brought down. Masks from the Orlesian Empire showing how her mother survived The Game; A thick iron brazier filled with glowing green spirit fire; numerous ancient Elvhen artifacts her mother gathered from overgrown ruins; the cold, sealed plane of an Eluvian her mother resorted with the aid of another one of the People.

Kiri wasn't one for bragging but she knew she had the most badass mother in all of Thedas.

-

One day Kiri suddenly realized her mother didn't have tattoos. She was confused as to why it took her so long to notice; she knew her mother was Dalish and was working with numerous Clans to help restoring their knowledge of the old Elven ways and that the tattoos, or Vallaslin as they were called, were meant to purify the body and blood and to show the devotion to the Creators. Every adult member of a Clan Kiri met had the elaborate tattoos adorning their faces and she knew her mother believed in the Creators- as they all should -but didn't understand why Ellana had no tattoos to show it.

She tried to ask her mother about them and she just said they were 'taken away voluntarily.'

Kiri didn't understand how tattoos could just vanish and she asked Uncle Blackwall, who was shoeing a horse in the stables during one of his visits from the Wardens, if her mother had gotten her Vallaslin stolen or lost them during her adventures and he laughed. Eventually she managed to get him to explain how Ellana just didn't have her tattoos one day. Apparently it had been a subject of interest amongst the small group yet none of them approached the elf over her missing tattoos due to the fact there had been apparently been a falling out between her and Kiri's father at the same time. Or something assumed as a falling out, as the two seemed more withdrawn and sadden than angry at each other.

She had wanted to know what happened between her parents, but Blackwall refused to tell her anymore, saying it was her mother's business. Kiri got cross and stomped her feet but her Uncle refused to say anything else so she left in a grand huff.

-

Despite knowing so much about her mother and her friends and treating them as an extended family, from an ex-Qunari to a newly appointed Divine, Kiri knew hardly anything about her father, even by the time she was ten years old. She knew his name was Solas and he was an elf like her, but beyond that she was unsure. She'd tried to ask her mother about it, who typically gave her vague, one-syllable responses until Kiri gave up asking her. Instead she went after the rest of her family.

Well, turns out her Clan knew even less then she did, which was an immense disappointment. She tried cornering the Keeper during one of the Clan's annual visits to Skyhold and poking at him for information but he knew even less then she did about her father. She was mad but unfortunately the Keeper managed to rope her into another lesson on 'how to spell your Keeper's name properly as my name is not Fishmuriel'.

Istimaethoriel. Kiri had no idea what caused the Creator's to curse the Keeper with such a terrible name, much less one it took her nearly an hour to finally spell properly until the Keeper was satisfied with her penmanship. Fortunately her mother then showed up and the Keeper diverted his attention to her and Kiri managed to escape.

She then attempted to drill Varric about her father, wanting to know more about the illusive elf that her father was. However Varric was wily and manage to divert most of the questions so as punishment she ended up stealing all his writing equipment and hiding it in the dungeons.

Cole was next but the only thing she got from him was that her father was apparently 'sharper' than most mortals in comparison with spirits and auras typically found around elves. And that he had been also 'very nice' and Cole liked him. Kiri didn't understand what that aura stuff meant and any attempt by Cole to explain further just left Kiri even more confused. Eventually they both gave up after a while and went to feed the mice in the larder then played with the cats in the stables.

-

It was at the age of eleven she discovered she had inherited her mother's gift of magic after accidentally electrocuting Uncle Varric when he was teasing her about her crush on one of the kitchen boys.

Her mother had been pleased (Her Uncle less so) and immediately went about sending off dozens of letters and then took a few weeks off from her Inquisition duties to take Kiri with her and Dorian to the College of Enchanters where the Southern mages had consolidated the largest wealth of knowledge about magic. It was also the largest open school for free mages.

Kiri knew it was Leliana who helped with all this, something her mother would voice with obvious pride after telling Kiri how humans had sealed their mages up like dogs before Leliana dissolved the circles. Or 'Divine Victoria' as she was now called. Kiri never understood why Leliana had two names and her mother said humans were just odd and to leave it at that.

Her mother was a 'Rift Mage', a new brand of magic the mages had created after the Fade got ripped open, Kiri had been told. Likewise she knew her father had been one as well, one of the few things she'd managed to find out about him.

Kiri also knew her mother knew a lot of ancient magic now and wrote lots and lots of books about them and spoke with numerous Dalish Clans who would visit Skyhold, sharing the knowledge of the Elvhen she gained in her travels. Her mother explained it once, after Kiri asked her about the Well of Sorrows after overhearing Uncle Dorian complaining about it in the upper Library one day. That night her mother told her the story as she tucked Kiri into bed, explaining how she met the Ancient Elves guarding the Well who'd been alive since the Elvhen Empire. Kiri found it outlandish; those elves had been as old as _dragons_ which were ancient to her young mind. And as her mother explained how they fought the crazed Red templars then reached the Well, where Abelas had allowed one of them to drink, to be bound to Mythal in exchange for the knowledge of the Well. So now she had all the thoughts and memories of the Ancient Elves who'd bound themselves to Mythal within her.

To Kiri it sounded so scary and strange and she said as much. Her mother laughed and ruffled her hair, saying how she didn't know the half of it.

But she forgot about that as she took in the sights of the College, enjoying the hum of magic in the air. Numerous mages, elves and humans alike, would approach her mother as they walked through the halls. Kiri didn't understand half the things they were talking about, but she liked it when she was introduced to other mages around her own age. 

They spent a week at the college, with her mother and Uncle Dorian spending time discussing 'Tevinter issues' with the head mages while Kiri mingled with the apprentices. She found she liked fire the best. It was like a mini-heart beat she could hold in her hands. Kiri also liked how the fire could be searing hot but would never char her hands. It reminded her of her wolf; something everyone usually thought as so scary but was actually comforting and warm.

However when she went into the main library she found a section on shape shifting which she began to eagerly read. Kiri had heard tales about how the Hero of Fereldan was capable of such a feat; she even remembered Leliana speaking about it when she visited Skyhold a few months ago as the redhead fondly recalled her adventures with her not-yet-wife during the Blight. It was apparently a difficult discipline to get into but Kiri loved the idea. 

To be able to fly like a bird. To gallop across the plains as a halla. To prowl through the woods as a wolf.

It sounded wonderful.

-

It was during one of the cool summer nights at Skyhold that Kiri finally wound up the courage to ask her mother a certain question about her father. She'd been putting it off for as long as she could but now it gnawed at her stomach and she'd cried herself to sleep recently more often than not from guilt. Not even her wolf guardian in her dreams (who would now let her cuddle against its warm side more often than not) could chase away her anguish as she slept. So as her mother was carefully brushing her hair out of their twin plaits in preparation for sleep Kiri finally spoke.

"Mamae, can I ask you something?" 

Her mother carefully eased out the last twist in Kiri's hair before she put the brush down and pulled her daughter around to face her, her expression soft, "Of course, emm'asha. Anything."

Kiri glanced away from her mother's face, twisting her fingers about on her lap, "It's...about father."

"Ah," Kiri could felt her mother's hands twitch on her shoulders and Kiri suddenly wished she hadn't said anything, "What about him?"

"Did he...did he leave because of me?" The words felt like acid in her mouth and she could feel tears prickle her eyes.

This time her mother caught her daughter's face in her scarred hands, tipping up Kiri's face so they were looking at each other. Her mother's face was stern as she spoke, "No, you had nothing to do with his disappearance, Da'len. He wasn't even aware I was pregnant with you when he left; neither was I."

Tears of relief blurred her vision but still Kiri couldn't help but ask, "Then why did he leave, Mamae?"

Her mother sighed, long and deep, "I don't know. He...even when I started being with him he was evasive; thinking back it was obvious he was going to leave when the time came but I was too happy to see it. But rest assured, emm'asha, he never left because of you."

"But why hasn't he come back?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is he would love you as dearly as I do if he ever met you."

Kiri wanted to ask more but the sad expression on her mother's face stopped her questions. So instead she leaned forward and wrapped her mother up in a warm hug. It was enough.

-

Kiri was twelve the first time she was called a bastard.

It had been thrown at her by one of the boys in the courtyard while she was passing. However Auntie Cass, who was visiting on a small break from her Seeker duties, overheard the taunt and descended like a storm of righteous fury upon the hapless male who was terrified into apologies. Kiri didn't understand the insult; she still didn't understand even after Cass sent the boy away after a few harsh words and a clip around the ear, and tried to explain the insult to her.

The young elf was confused. After all, the People didn't have the elaborate law-binding rituals of 'marriage' like humans did; to the elves you were either in love with someone and wished to spend the rest of your life with them or you didn't. None of this strange marriage stuff. She said as much to Auntie Cass who looked equal parts fond and exasperated; after all, her parents had loved each other. What did it matter if they never performed some weird shemlen ritual?

She said so aloud; Her Auntie just ruffled her hair and smiled.

-

The second time Kiri was called a bastard she set the girl's skirt on fire and promptly got told off by Cullen but she didn't care. Protecting one's Clan, one's _family_ was important. She'd set anyone on fire who spoke ill of her loved ones, present or not.

-

Kiri was thirteen when she ran away.

She couldn't even remember what her argument with her mother had been about; all Kiri could remember was being in a scalding fury, hurling a few things into a bag and then fleeing Skyhold, running outside into the chilly tundra. Every instinct warned her to turn back as the snow thickened and rocks tore through the fabric of her trousers but her anger was hot and clouded her judgment. So instead she pressed on, using her magic to melt the snow and help clear her a path.

It was horrible work; she didn't know how long she staggered through the blistering wind, her hair getting plastered to her skull from the thick snow and the tips of her pointed ears burned from the cold. She coughed, tears stinging her eyes and she hunched down against the exposed tip of a tall rock, squinting around. The night sky was covered in roiling blackened clouds and the snow made it near impossible for her to see ahead more than a few feet. Kiri wanted to cry, cursing her stupidity.

She had no idea where she was or how to get back home.

She couldn't even see Skyhold anymore the snow was so thick.

_Maybe I'll freeze to death out here all alone,_ Kiri thought bitterly, tears rolling down her cheeks and leaving freezing tracks on her exposed skin as the harsh wind lashed her, _I don't think Mamae would even care..._

That last part was caught in a strangled sob and Kiri tripped over a hidden rock, falling in a heap on a snowy bank. She remained prone, shivering violently before she slowly staggered back to her feet, the snow stinging her exposed hands. 

The young elf was too occupied with trying to put a few escaped elfroot potions back into her bag to notice the pair of men watching her upon the nearby rise. They were clad in thick black leather and fur cloaks that protected them from the icy chill, unlike Kiri who was just wearing trousers of canine leather and a thin jacket of rabbit fur. It had initially been warm, but designed for indoor use not tromping around in the tundra, leaving the young elf wet and cold.

It wasn't until Kiri had put the last potion in the bag did she glance up and tense, body going ridged as she realized she was being watched.

"Hey, little girl," the bandit closest to her called out, his voice open and friendly. Lying. Kiri flinched backwards as he continued, "What are you doing out here all alone?" His voice was muffled by his mask, but Kiri's senses were screaming for her to run. Instead she remained frozen, apart from her eyes that flicked down to the long sword cinched to his belt. The man seemed to have noticed her shifting attention and took another step forward.

In an instant she moved, hurling a fireball at the nearest bandit and turning to flee, intending to sprint back to Skyhold as fast as her frozen legs would take her.

Her spell missed by a few feet and guttered out in scant seconds due to the intense cold; even so Kiri was lithe and nimble due to numerous training sessions with her mother and Auntie Cass (and even Bull when he stopped by) so she was already moving as soon as she cast her spell. She immediately swerved to the left, wanting to get into beginning of the skeletal woods just ahead.

The human closest to her nearly snagged her hair as he lunged forward but Kiri was as quick as a rabbit and evaded his grasp as she bounded past, using the bolder to propel herself into the twisted forest.

Kiri felt her heart pounding in her chest like a drum as she sprinted through the gnarled trunks of the trees, thin branches scraping her hands and face as she stumbled through the woods. She was aware of the sounds of the two men chasing after her, their harsh shouts echoing after her. 

The woods was dense and lacking thick snow; however the bark was slick from the cold and she stumbled and hit a branch hard, tripping and striking the trunk of a tree with a painful thunk. She pushed herself away, grunting as the bark scraped skin off her face and hands, forcing herself forward even as an arrow thudded into the tree she'd just been slumped against.

Kiri swore for a second she could hear the faint howls of wolves but before she could be sure she rounded the trunk of a tree and went crashing into the chest of another bandit. smacking her head painfully into his armoured chest.

She screamed in panic and forced fire into physical form and attempted to blast the strange man in the face with it; instead he seized her wrists and she screamed as ice blasted through her small body in the form of a Disspell. Fighting back tears, Kiri struggled helplessly in his grip, kicking ineffectively at the thick plate of steel upon his chest. 

"Now stop that," the man's voice said sternly, echoing oddly though the elaborate helmet he was wearing.

"Let go of me!" She screamed back, attempting to kick him again.

This time he let go of one of her wrists and slapped her hard across the face with his gauntlet-clad hand, snapping her head to the side.

Crying out in pain, Kiri stopped struggling as the world spun and the taste of blood exploded in her mouth.

She was dazed and disorientated so she wasn't too sure what happened next; one moment she was dangling by one arm the next she'd been tied up against a stout wooden pole at the edge of the clearing. She was sitting on the cold ground, spine pressed hard against the pole and shivered as another gust of wind whirled past. By this time the snowing had mostly stopped, leaving the above sky clear and black. The bandits had made a small campsite around the pole that she was bound to, along with a wide bronco-skin over cover to prevent the snow from settling down. Numerous bandits, around thirty in all, were moving about the camp; it looked as if they were packing up and preparing to move.

Kiri sniffled and tried to stand; unfortunately she had been securely tied up with dense knotted rope, along with magic-binders locked around each wrist. She cursed her stupidity and now just wanted to be back home with her mother and drinking tea with Auntie Josie. Instead she was cold and alone, surrounded by men who wanted to hurt her. Who _had_ hurt her. Kiri grimaced, tasting blood in her mouth. She carefully poked her tongue out and cringed as it brushed against a deep, slowly bleeding cut in her lip. Likewise she felt as if an entire side of her face was swollen as if from a bee sting and she fought down a sob.

Unfortunately her sniffing had gotten the attention of the closest bandit, who looked up from where she was tying up some tent poles. 

The woman grinned at Kiri as she straightened up, her expression mocking, "How was the nap, knife ear?"

"Do you know who my mother is?" Kiri said, voice shrill even as tears rolled down her cheeks, stinging the open cuts on her face, "She'll kill you all when she finds you."

"Most likely," A new voice interrupted, causing Kiri to turn her head; it was the man from before, the one who hit her. Kiri guessed he was the boss; his armour was a lot more elaborate then any of the other humans, gleaming in the cold night light as he walked closer towards her, "However that is if she can track us in this weather and we'll be long gone by the time this storm clears up. And I don't think you realize, little elf, just how much a pain your mother is causing for the Tevinter Empire. Any means of reigning her in would be _greatly_ appreciated by those mages."

The man stopped a few feet from the frightened young elf, looming over her small frame, "Of course, you stepping outside that fortress was a real spot of luck for my boys. We'd been eying that place for weeks and the prize ham just wanders out on its own, no guards, not weapons. Alone and helpless. Bet you'd be worth your weight in gold for the Magisters."

Kiri wanted to fight, to rage and scream but fear kept her mute. She just wanted to go back home. She wasn't a brave powerful mage who could kill dragons on her own like her mother, the famed Inquisitor. And now Kiri'd gotten caught and these men would use her to hurt her mother and Uncle Dorian when all they wanted to do was fix that horrible place Tevinter. Kiri tried to curl in on herself, feeling more hot tears roll down her face. She just ruined everything.

"Uh, boss?" It was the slightly panicked voice of one of the bandits which broke through Kiri's grief. She looked over at him, seeing the man. He was standing near the center of the camp, short bow drawn and movements tense.

His boss backed away from Kiri, who flinched at the sudden movement, and he started to glance around as well. It was then Kiri was aware the whole clearing had been quietly surrounded by dozens of wolves who lurked just within the line of thick trunks of the skeletal trees ringing the camp. The wolves growled and snapped their fangs, teeth gleamed like knives and the low chorus of their snarling began to build in the air like the dull rumble of thunder in a storm.

Kiri felt her heart leap and a spark of hope bloom in her chest. Wolves were _friends_.

"Stay calm, men," the boss bandit's voice caused her to look away from the ring of wolves to see all the bandits slowly huddling together in the middle of the clearing, weapons drawn, "Someone get a torch lit; these mangy mutts won't bother us after we kill a few and light them up."

Even as the man said this one of the wolves pounced forward, darting into the clearing to nip at the shins of one of the bandits. The woman swore and swatted at the wolf with her axe but the canine nimbly evaded the blow and rejoined the ring unscathed.

If anything the display reminded Kiri of the Mabari that could round up the Harts, nipping at their ankles to drive the herd to a different pastures. Even so, she felt no fear from the shaggy wolves; she just knew they wouldn't harm her.

She could hear the boss bandit saying something but her attention was pulled back to the dark trunks of the trees; she squinted, seeing a much darker, intimidating silhouette join the wolves. Bigger, broader and more... _dense_ somehow compared with the others.

Kiri squirmed in place, wincing as a knotted rope dug into her exposed skin as she attempted to turn around fully, eyes wide as she tried to see the newcomer. 

It solved her dilemma itself; the large white wolf from her dreams padded quietly into the clearing, the cold night lighting making its fur gleam like ice.

Kiri sagged against the pole in relief; her guardian. It always protected her in the Fade, why would she doubt it would come to save her now?

The exclamations of alarm from the bandits were background noise as the wolf snapped its large jaws and snarled; it drowned out the human's voices and even dwarfed the low growling still coming from the wolves lurking in the shadows of the trunks. One of the bandits attempted to shoot it with his bow; the wolf moved, so quickly it was almost a blur, and bit the arrow in half with a single snip of its teeth.

Almost nonchalantly the wolf spat out the broken arrow, fixing its glowing eyes on the man who'd tried to shoot it. Kiri glared at him as well. How dare he try to harm her guardian!

At the end of that indignant thought the wolf glanced over at her, ferocious snarl easing slightly and ears perking up. The wolf made a low, chuffing sound at her, like an attempt to comfort her, before it looked back to the bandits, stance turning hostile once again.

Slowly the massive beast began to circle the group of bandits, large paws moving almost silently across the wet ground. Dark lips were slowly pulled back, showcasing long rows of white teeth while the wolf's oddly bright eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

The bandits were so focused on the giant wolf they didn't seem to notice it had been carefully shepherding them away from where Kiri was tied to the post, snapping its massive jaws whenever one of the bandits attempted to dodge to the side or swipe at it with their weapons. A few attempted to bolt into the woods, but the normal wolves would snarl and bray at them until they scuttled back to join with the rest. That's when Kiri realized the wolves weren't there to help the big wolf, they were there to pen the bandits in.

The white wolf only stopped moving when it had gotten between Kiri and the bandits, furry bulk blocking Kiri largely from view. Again it glanced back at her and she could _feel_ the wolf's fury spike as it fully saw the swollen side of her face, still reddened from the boss man's slap earlier.

Twisting around the wolf snarled something that sounded almost like words, causing the bandits to cry out in panic. Kiri, however felt no fear, not even when the wolf seemed to _thicken_ , spine arching and claws sinking deep into the frozen ground as its snowy white fur twisted and blackened and the beast grew.

White soft fur became black, long and stringy like dripping tar or twisted burnt tree branches. The soft pads of the wolf's paws turned into vicious hooked claws and fresh rows of teeth grew from the beast's lengthening snout. The eyes, originally a pair of brilliant blues and greys shimmered and turned a molten red, glowing against the utter blackness of the fur; several more eyes opened up upon the wolf's face, vicious and full of rage as they fixed onto the group of terrified humans.

Straightening up, the wolf was a massive black beast with teeth as long as swords and paws the size of shields. If anything it reminded Kiri of all the scary stories her Clan would sometimes tell her when her mother wasn't around, about the wolf who tricked the other gods and would devour the souls of those departed who didn't flee from it fast enough. But she felt no fear as she watched the beast stalk towards the bandits; instead all she felt was trust.

The wolf's snarls sounded like thunder, long deep and roiling as it prowled towards the terrified bandits. A few feet from the group- and having backed them all against one of the half-collapsed tents -the wolf hunkered down slightly, ears flat against its massive skull, the strange tendrils of blackness coiling and twisting around its frame.

Then it pounced with a roar that Kiri could've sworn shook the air.

To Kiri the fight- _slaughter_ \- seemed almost surreal; she wasn't a stranger to blood or death, having seen her mother dispatch highwaymen and numerous wild life on their travels, but watching the raw, almost careless strength of the giant wolf as it made short work of the bandits was almost surreal. 

Claws tore through thick armour as if it were paper. Teeth cracked bones like dry tree branches. Any attempt to retaliate was useless; Swords shattered against the wolf's twisting black fur, arrows bounced off its back harmlessly and the wolf would turn, snapping maw falling shut upon a new hapless human and they would promptly be torn to pieces by vicious fangs as easily as a terrier killed rats.

Blood sprayed through the air like rain as the wolf tore off limbs and bit off heads with deft twists and snaps. 

Kiri just watched, eyes wide and feeling almost disjointed from the events, her aches momentarily forgotten. 

The wolves ringing the clearing likewise watched, silent and still.

Soon the great black wolf slowed, blood-splattered paws scraping the red soaked ground as it pivoted to face the last bandit; the boss, the one who'd struck her.

The snarling slowly quieting down to low rumbling growls; it was the only sound other than the panicked breathing from where the man was, half collapsed on the ground with a leg bitten off.

Rising to its full, towering height, the massive beast leisurely prowled forward, long jagged tail waving slightly from side to side as it walked. Its paws squelching faintly as it stepped on torn pieces of flesh and spilled organs as it moved towards the last bandit, eye as red as the blood splattered in steaming pools all across the forest floor.

The bandit attempted to crawl away but was thwarted by a huge clawed paw landing on his back and pining him down. His shrill pleading was abruptly cut off as the wolf swiftly bent down and closed its jaws around his head, splitting open steel and bone as easily as one would crush a ripe strawberry between their hands.

With a disgruntled huff the wolf stepped away from the twitching body and threw back its head and let out a thunderous howl. The wolves around the cleaning joined in, their undulation ringing through the chilly night and causing Kiri to shift.

The sudden movement caught the massive wolf's attention and it turned away from the carnage and padding over towards her, blood still dripping from its stained jaws.

Despite this, Kiri simply smiled as the beast stopped in front of her, wrinkling her nose as it bent down and started to sniff at her face. She made a disgusted noise as the the wolf's pungent, hot breath washed over her, carrying the almost overpowering coppery scent of blood. She just wrinkled her nose, unafraid of the sword-filled snout scant inches from her unguarded face.

Then a large warm tongue carefully licked the side of her face, stopping her protesting noises and causing her to giggle as the rough texture of its tongue tickled her skin. To her surprise and delight the throbbing on the side of her face ebbed as the wolf licked her, the swelling easing down. 

Without fanfare the wolf stooped lower and bit through the knotted ropes binding her to the pole; a wet, bloody nose pressed against her wrists likewise freed her from the magic dampening bracelets and Kiri smiled in relief as she felt the familiar hum of magic return to her. She mutely offered her wrists to the wolf and it likewise licked the injured skin, causing the burns to slowly vanish.

While the great black wolf sniffed her over for more injuries Kiri yawned widely, exhausting catching up to her in a flood. She no longer felt afraid but now all she wanted to do was go back home to Skyhold and be held by her mother.

As if hearing her thoughts the wolf drew back and moved broadside to her, sitting down. Kiri was bemused to see the wolf was still taller than her even while it was sitting down. She blinked as the wolf turned its head, numerous red eyes gleaming like rubies as it made a beckoning motion towards it side with its snout.

Slowly she moved, trying to force her exhausted limbs forward until she was able to seize handfuls of the wolf's coiling thick fur. To her surprise the strange, constantly moving black tendrils just felt like normal fur; she half expected it to feel like ink or molasses. She pulled herself more firmly up the wolf's broad back, feeling its nose nudging her more fully onto it.

When she was lying along the wolf's spine, hands firmly gripping its fur she mumbled she was ready to go home.

Carefully the wolf stood up, jostling her slightly as it got up to its full, impressive height. Slowly it began to walk and Kiri knew it would bring her back to Skyhold safely.

She mumbled a few nonsensical words into the wolf's black pelt, nuzzling its back contentedly as she felt more than heard the beast's answering contented rumble.

At a steady lope they left the blood-splattered campsite behind them; half of the pack split off and followed the massive black wolf, like a furry four-legged honour guard. The rest descended upon the torn-apart remains in the camp.

Kiri nearly fell asleep under the steady tempo of the wolf's strides, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier. She felt warm and protected, soothed by the black fur tickling her nose and ears, the steady rhythmic pounding of the black wolf's heart. Beside her she could hear the small yips and playful yelps from the normal wolves and occasionally she would feel the fur of one brush up against her feet when they came close.

She was nearly asleep when she felt the great wolf's strides slow and she knew they had reached Skyhold. With a grumble she tried to move, clenching her fingers on the wolf's shaggy fur as the wolf came to a stop.

With a groan she let go of the thick fur, swinging a leg over the wolf's broad back and then gave a soft _Offph_ as she slid right off and landed with a thump on the ground. Kiri supposed she should move, but the grass felt so soft compared with the snow.

Hot breath ruffled her hair and Kiri opened her tired eyes slightly, smiling as she saw a blood-splattered black muzzle hovering a few inches from her face. On impulse she dragged herself forward and wrapped her arms around the wolf's broad neck in a warm hug, ignoring the still wet blood staining its fur. Instead she pressed her face against its neck, humming happily as she nuzzled the dense fur. A clawed forefoot gently pressed against her back, pulling her closer as the wolf returned her embrace and staining the back of her jacket in blood.

Kiri could've remained there forever, feeling safe and secure. However her humming slowly trailed off as she began to slump against the wolf, her small burst of energy leaving her tired and she knew she was about to drop.

As Kiri began to fall into exhaustion-fueled slumber she felt the shaggy-fur shape ripple and change; the fur she was clutching onto shifted into loose fabric, the shaggy mane her face was pressed against metamorphosing to smooth warm skin, the bloodied paw pressed against her back turning into a long-fingered hand. Kiri was too exhausted to care, her eyes already shut as she curled instinctively into the warmth and safety of her saviour.

Before she feel asleep she felt a pair of lips gently press themselves against her brow and a low, soothing voice murmured to her, "Hma'arlath da'vhenan, dareth."

-

When Kiri woke up she was warm and tucked into a soft bed. Voices however began to rouse her from her slumber and she grumbled. As she stirred she felt familiar scarred fingers grab onto her and her mothers voice spoke, shrill and panicked. Kiri couldn't understand the words, being content with just going back to sleep again.

But the voices were persistent and Kiri muttered darkly as she slowly dragged herself from her slumber, looking around the room bleary-eyed and sore.

"Kiri? Kiri, sweetie, are you alright?" Auntie Josie's face popped into Kiri's sight, brow furrowed and hair in utter disarray. The woman's concern changed to relief and then settled on indigent anger as she snapped, "And just _where_ have you been, young lady?! We've all gone half-mad with searching these freezing Blighted mountains after you ran off, then we find you tucked up in bed and covered in blood! What happened?"

"I'm fine," Kiri was already wishing she was still asleep, "The bad men got eaten before they could hurt me-"

"What?!" She winced, glancing over at her mother who was sitting on the other side of the bed, fingers still gripping hers and eyes wide, "You were attacked by men?"

"It's alright Mamae," Kiri said drowsily, smiling up at her worried mother and squeezing her hand, "My Fen'Harel saved me."

-

_Lathbora viran._

-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm of the opinion Solas can switch his wolf forms; like he usually lopes around in the form of a large white wolf (like the one on his romance card) but his true form is the massive black multi-eyed wolf on his final card. However he usually only switches to that form to kick ass or to scare people. Like his serious game face >:) 
> 
> I figured Kiri would kinda get the gist of who the wolf really was after seeing his true form (she is still Dalish after all and knows the stories), but she still sees him as her trusted guardian. Which is why she calls him My Dread Wolf at the end. 
> 
> But omg this prompt as nagging at me like you wouldn't believe, so I vomited this out in one day. Ignore the shitty everything lol
> 
> That was a Desire Demon trying to tempt Kiri in the Fade. Boo that we didn't meet any in DAI. I always liked the quests involved with them, like with Kitty and Connor in DAO and Feynriel in DA2.
> 
> I headcanon that Leliana gave the "priests don't marry" thing a punch in the face and married her female Mage Warden lover >:U They deserve a happy ending damnit. God knows what bunch have had enough woe and misery in their lives. At least one of the protags in DAO/2/I need it.
> 
> All of the Inquisitor companions are Uncles and Aunts. >:( Fight me.
> 
> Mamae - mother.  
> Emm'asha - my girl.  
> Da'len - Little child.  
> Hma'arlath da'vhenan. Dareth - I love you, little heart. Be safe.  
> lathbora viran - The path to the place of lost love.
> 
> Also the title means "The Dread Wolf's blessing." :3


End file.
